


The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

by taniaterror



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taniaterror/pseuds/taniaterror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Where's Ian?</em>
</p><p>That was all he could think of. Mickey's eyes searched the landscape desperately for him. He turned his head away from the wreckage and saw Ian being carted away on a stretcher and into the wailing ambulance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the music video for [The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows](https://youtu.be/qgtkPKZ2OPk) by Brand New.

There was a throbbing pain in Mickey's skull when he came to. The cold of the hard asphalt beneath him seeped through his clothing, chilling him to his bones. In the distance he could hear sirens. When he was finally able to open his eyes he saw nothing but a dark sky with flashes of red and blue.

_Where's Ian?_

That was all he could think of. Mickey's eyes searched the landscape desperately for him. He turned his head away from the wreckage and saw Ian being carted away on a stretcher and into the wailing ambulance.

Mickey shot straight up, suddenly remembering how to move and feeling no more pain. He ran towards Ian, jumping into the ambulance with him. Ian looked pretty bad. There was a gash on his forehead and a nasty bruise on the side of his chin. He doesn't seem to be conscious. The EMTs work quickly to stabilize Ian's vitals as one of them speaks indistinctly into the intercom on her vest.

Ian's eyes flicker open. He could see Mickey. He reaches out weakly with his hand. Mickey grasps it tight with his own, losing his resolve, cursing and crying. Ian's energy continues to diminish, closing his eyes again and slipping back into unconsciousness, his hold on Mickey's hand weakening.

Finally they arrive at the hospital, a team of nurses and doctors already waiting for them. The EMTs rapidly inform the doctors of Ian's condition. Mickey can't understand a word of what they're saying. He couldn't understand them in the ambulance either.

Ian revives for a moment. He thought he could see Mickey standing over him, or maybe it's just his fucked up brain telling him Mickey's there when really he's not. Ian couldn't help blinking, the bright lights on the ceiling strained his eyes, and then Mickey was gone. He tries to call out for him, but his voice comes out a faint groan.

Mickey asks the doctors to go in with Ian, but they don't answer him. He's forced to stay out in the waiting area.

Ian's family comes bounding into the waiting room, bypassing Mickey straight to the information desk. Maybe they don't want to talk to him. Maybe they're mad at him. He was the one driving after all.

Mickey lets them ignore him.

One of the doctors comes out and the group all swarm in his direction. The doctor opens his mouth to speak but Mickey still can't make out any of the words. Why can't he understand anyone? He looks over at Ian's family. Fiona's clutching onto Carl and Debbie, Lip has his face buried in Liam's soft hair, and they're all crying. Mickey looks back at the doctor. Though still inaudible, Mickey doesn't need to hear him to know what he says this time.

_I'm sorry._

The doctor turns to walk away but Mickey chases after him, wild with rage and overwhelming sadness and fear. It's like the doctor can't even hear him. Mickey tries to grab the doctor by the shoulder to spin him around, but he can't. His hand passes through the other man as if… as if he's a phantom. He doesn't know what's going on, or why.

Mickey takes off running, he doesn't know where. He turns a corner and stops suddenly at the end of a hall. He's found a small chapel room. His eyes well with tears again before he breaks out into a hysterical laughter. Mickey's never been the religious type, he doesn't know anyone who is. He decides to go in anyway.

The room is small, dimly lit by the candles at the alter. Mickey makes his way up to it cautiously. He looks up at the man hanging from the cross, frail, thin,  _pathetic_. He's filled with anger all over again. Hot tears fall down his face, he yells, he curses. He falls to his knees in defeat. Not knowing what else to do he clasps his hands together praying,  _begging_ , God or whoever the fuck for Ian to be ok. He promises to go wherever he needs to, be it Hell or some place worse for all the sins he's committed, if Ian is just ok. He'll go anywhere, but Ian can't go with him. Ian's too good to be taken away from the world this early in his life.

"Mickey?"

Mickey knows that voice. He snaps his head around and finds Ian standing a few feet away from him.

"Ian!"

Mickey rises to his feet swiftly, and wraps his arms around his boyfriend in a secure embrace. Ian breathes in Mickey's scent deeply. He thought he'd never smell Mickey again. Mickey pulls back to study Ian's face. His wounds have all vanished.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"What do you mean?" Ian asks.

Mickey shakes his head. He doesn't know how to say it. He can't.

"Am I- are we… are we dead?"

Mickey's face crumbles. "Yeah… but you're not supposed to be! Not you!"

Ian wipes Mickey's tears away gently with his thumbs, shushing him sweetly. "It's alright,  _we're_  alright."

Mickey can't hold back anymore, his lips connect to Ian's. They stay like that, kissing until Mickey has calmed down. They part, only to stare into each other's blue and green eyes.

"What happens now?" Mickey asks.

"I don't know," Ian answers honestly.

He kisses Mickey once more, smiling when he pulls away.

"But at least I still have you."

**Author's Note:**

> \- [tumblr](http://i-like-em-sweet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
